According to the invention there is provided a combination shutoff valve wrench for use in manipulating a valve handle and a valve stem without a valve handle, the wrench accommodating engagement of a plurality of valve handle configurations, a plurality of valve stem configurations and a ratchet.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a combination shutoff valve wrench. More particularly, the wrench accommodates a plurality of valve handles found on plumbing valves, a plurality of valve stem broaches in cases where the handle is missing either a ratchet or an extension thereof, and may be manipulated by hand as well, if desired.
2. Background of the Invention
Plumbing valves are commonly recessed in awkward and/or hard to reach locations. Because of their shape and propensity to breakage during manipulation by hand, such manual manipulation is one major cause of a common injury to tendons in the hand, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ctrigger fingerxe2x80x9d.
Heretofore, a wrench for use in accommodating a single type of valve handle has been proposed.
Also, tools have been available for engaging a single embodiment of a valve stem broach.
And, tools have been provided which can be engaged to a ratchet or extension thereof.
However a single tool for accommodating all the above is absent in the art.